Mon petit lapin
by tsuunami
Summary: [OS] One Shot bien...glauque et bizarre...n.n0 Mah, en gros...petites pensées d'un ninja à moitié fou. Gomen ne, Kibakun ! TTuTT


**Mon petit lapin**

Auteur : tsuunami  
Genre : angst à mort, death…  
Paring : Shino/Kiba  
Disclamers : Pas à moi…TT-TT

**W a r n i n g :** Si vous êtes dépressifs, ne lisez pas ! n.n0 J'ai essayé de faire ça...le plus zarb et glaque possible...mais je sais pas si j'y suis arrivé alors...ç.ç M'enfin ! n.n0 Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Mon petit lapin**

* * *

-_Mon petit lapin…_  
_A bien du chagrin… »_

Il caressa les cheveux de Shino, les yeux grands ouverts et vides.

_-Il ne saute plus…_  
_Petit lapin sautait si bien…_ »

Ses mains allaient et venaient entre les mèches noires, passaient par fois sur le visage fin du shinobi, étalant le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvre sur ses joues, son front, ses paupières…

-_Saute, saute, saute, mon petit lapin… »_

La voix cassée, murmure, son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière, malgré le poids de Shino contre son torse, malgré la flaque de sang qui s'étalait sous son corps, sous sa plaie béante, en plein milieu de son ventre, qui se faisait grande, de plus en plus grande, au fil des minutes qui passaient. Longues, longues, douloureuses, et pourtant, il ne sentait plus rien. Son corps était toujours là, mais son esprit était partit.

Dans ce cas, qui est ce qui chantait ?

_-Et dépêche toi d'embrasser quelqu'un…_ »

Petit murmure, petite voix, ce n'était pas Kiba. Non, Kiba était partit. Il était partit au moment même où Shino se prenait le sabre dans le ventre, au moment même ou il l'avait défendu, au moment même où il s'était interposé pour ne pas que lui, se fasse violer. Non, ce n'était pas Kiba.

-_Mon petit lapin… »_

Ce n'était pas Kiba qui caressait les cheveux de Shino.  
Ce n'était pas Kiba qui se balançait.  
Ce n'était pas Kiba qui chantait.

_-A bien du chagrin… »_

Ce n'était pas lui non plus, qui se faisait entraîner dans une autre pièce bourrée de personne, ce n'était ses vêtements à lui qu'on déchirait, ce n'était pas son corps qu'on poussait dans tous les sens, qu'on touchait, qu'on souillait. Non, ce n'était pas lui.

_-Il ne saute plus… »_

Ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait là, misérable, plus mort que vif, qui tenait tout contre lui le corps glacé de celui qui était autrefois son petit ami.

_-Petit lapin sautait si bien… »_

Il n'était pas fou. Non, il n'était pas fou. Il chantait pour bercer Shino, oui, c'était cela. Cette petite comptine qu'on lui avait apprise lui servait enfin. Oui, pour bercer Shino. Parce que Shino avait besoin de dormir, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait les yeux fermés, et qu'il ne bougeait plus. Oui, Shino dormait, d'un sommeil paisible, très…

Trop…  
Non.

_-Petit lapin… »_

Des éclats de voix, derrière la porte de sa prison…non, de sa chambre. Sûrement les chiens qui aboyaient.  
Des bruits de coups, des cris. A, sa mère avait sûrement cassé quelque chose, comme d'habitude. Elle était si maladroite…Et sa sœur devait avoir eut peur, bien sûr.

Et le silence.

_-A bien du chagrin… »_

La porte de la prison…de la chambre, s'ouvre. Qui est-ce qui est rentré ? Une fille ? Des cheveux roses ? Non, ils sont noirs…c'est sa sœur…Que veut-elle ? Elle ne fait pas de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Shino. Elle le regarde, avec de grands yeux. De grands yeux verts…non, marrons. Elle a des tâches de sang sur la joue…ah, ce n'est pas du sang, voyons. C'est le signe des Inuzu… Inuzu…quoi, déjà ?

_-Il ne saute… »_

Tiens, sa mère était là aussi…avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux blancs…Et son père…avec cette queue de cheval sur la tête…

-_…plus…. »_

On l'appelait. Sa sœur l'appelait. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle criait ?

-Shhhuuuut…Tu vas réveiller Shino-kun… »

Les yeux grands ouverts…il était fou…non, il n'était pas fou. Ce n'était pas un air horrifié qui étirait les trais du visage de sa mère, et de sa sœur, et de son père. Non, ils souriaient, voyons.

Ils se penchent vers lui, et son père veut prendre Shino. Non ! Pourquoi veut-il prendre Shino ? Shino est a lui, voyons. Shino est son petit ami. C'est lui qui doit s'occuper de Shino. Et pas son père. Pourquoi ? Il est mort ? Mais non, qu'est ce qu'il raconte…

-Kiba, lâche-le…je t'en prit, tu vois bien qu'il… »

-C'est moi qui doit le garder, papa…je te promet qu'on fera pas de bétise… »

-… »

Oh, son père veux juste l'allonger sur le lit ? Bon, dans ce cas, d'accord, il le laisse. Il desserre lentement ses doigts, un à un, et le corps gelé…non, chaud, le quitte, et il laisse retomber ses bras au sol, et il sourit. Un sourire de fou. Voyons, un sourire tendre. Il divague.

Sa sœur se penche vers lui, ses courts…longs cheveux, chatouillent sa joue. Mais il ne le sent pas…il se laisse porter, comme il s'est laisser faire lorsqu'on la violemment attrapé pour le jeter dans l'autre pièce. Mais sa sœur est douce, elle le prend avec précaution, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se brise entre ses doigts. Elle le met sur son dos. Alors il tourne son visage vers sa mère, et il sourit. Parce qu'elle pleure, qu'elle pleure de joie.

-Voyons, maman…il ne faut pas pleurer… »

Et elle pleure de nouveau. Oh oui, elle est vraiment heureuse, sa petite maman. Et Shino ? Où est-il ? A, là. Sur le dos de son père. Les yeux fermés. Il dort toujours. Il est calme. C'est son Shino à lui, rien qu'à lui tout seul.

* * *

Tsuun : Oh yeah !  
Shino : …  
Kiba : …  
Hinata (pleure) : sob… TToTT  
Shino : Je suis mort ?  
Kiba : Et moi je suis fou ! èoé Et je suis pas amoureux de Shino, dabord! Qu'est ce que tu me chies ! Hey ! Je croyais que tu nous adorais ! Pourquoi tu le tues et tu me rends complètement maboul ? è.é  
Tsuun : Ca va, ca va, pas la peine de gueuler sur moi !x.x J'avais envie de faire un truc bien angst, c'est pas ma faute !  
Shino : …  
Tsuun : Et puis dabord, sa crève les yeux que tu te meurt d'amour pour ma petite ruche vivante ! Pas vrai Shino ? n.n  
Shino : Je préfère ne pas répondre à la question…  
Kiba : Arrête d'extrapoler ma vieille…  
Tsuun : Mayeuh…TT-TT 


End file.
